


Shaun's Dad & 2 Moms

by Emiko_Yamagata



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, Nate is a trans female lesbian, and a poc, in a relationship with one of my ocs, this is background info for my oc, who is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Yamagata/pseuds/Emiko_Yamagata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I dislike how fo4 forces you into a predetermined background and stuff,so I wrote a short fix it fic! It’s really just a background on Valarie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaun's Dad & 2 Moms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> *Valarie is my OC. 
> 
> Tumblr~http://nerdynoobtron.tumblr.com/

Valarie thought back to her childhood. It was typical,she supposed. She wasn’t ridiculed too often. Only once did someone comment negatively on her curly hair. She stayed with her family and read books. She also loved Literature very much. That was until she got older. 

At the age of 13, she became interested in anything and everything. People,plants,animals,inanimate objects even. At age 14 she presented her own model of the DNA cell structure actually forming-which certainly took a lot of focus and patience. Then when she turned 15 some students took to calling her Einstein due to how much she excelled at the different sciences. The younger students looked up to her and even asked her to tutor them so they could pass their classes. The older ones, however, had different plans…

They wanted her to join their Quiz team. Not only because of her knowledge of history,language,science,and literature,but her determination to never give up,and how she always tried to help others. With the Quiz team on her record,she gained a scholarship to the CIT,where she earned a Master’s degree in a biology major.

Valarie had married a man by the name of Henry,though they soon split after deciding it was best. Henry had visiting rights to see their son,Shaun.  
After being laid off due to “meddling in government affairs”, she went back to College to get her Master’s in Law.

During one of her cases,she met a woman named of Natalie. Natalie had been on Jury duty,and the two stopped at a coffee shop afterwards. They talked for about a month before entering a relationship.Valarie took to calling her girlfriend Nate. The two were soon married,and Shaun received, even more, love,which was good for a 9-month-old baby to have.  

Nate was with her mother buying Halloween decorations before the bomb had dropped. Henry had been visiting little Shaun during this event,and as such was mistaken as Valarie’s husband. The three entered the vault they had been placed in,but Val couldn’t stop worrying about Nate. She hoped she’d see her again one day.


End file.
